yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ünye
Ünye, Karadeniz bölgesinin Orta Karadeniz bölümünde Ordu iline bağlı ilçe merkezi; 75.711 nüfusuyla bölgenin en kalabalık ilçelerinden biri. Yerleşke Kuzeyde Karadeniz, doğuda Fatsa ilçesi, batıda Terme (Samsun) İkizce, Çaybaşı ilçeleriyle, güneyde Kumru ve Akkuş ilçeleriyle komşudur. İl merkezine uzaklığı 75 kilometredir. İklim Ünye'de Karadeniz iklimi hüküm sürer. Her mevsim yağışlıdır. En fazla yağış kışın düşer. Sahil kesimine nazaran iç kesimlerde kar yağışlı gün sayısı daha fazladır, ortalama 15-18 gündür. Yıllık ortalama sıcaklık farkı 13-15°C'dir. Ekonomi İlçe ekonomisi temel olarak tarıma dayanmaktadır. Gerek fındık tarımı ile uğraşan aileler, gerek fındık ticareti ile uğraşan ticarethaneler ve gerekse de fındık kırma tesisleri ekonominin can damarını oluşturmaktadır. İlçe yerleşkesinin büyük kısmını fındık bahçeleri kaplamaktadır. Fındık dışındaki ürünler ekonomik hayatta büyük bir yer kaplamayan, ailelerin genelde kendi ihtiyaçları için yetiştirdikleri ya da köylülerin pazarda sattıkları ürünlerdir. Hurma, mısır, pancar diye bilinen kara lahana da yetiştirilmekte olup, son yıllarda kivi üretimi de artmıştır. Tarım dışında ilçenin en büyük sanayi kuruluşu Ünye Çimento Fabrikasıdır. Ünye limanı beklenen canlılığa bir türlü kavuşamamıştır. Fakat içerisinde kurulan Ünye Tersanesi sayesinde gemi onarım ve yapım çalışmalarıyla daha aktif bir rol üstlenmiştir. Ünye un fabrikası ÜNSAN ortaçaplı bir un fabrikasıdır. Son yıllarda teksitil atölyeleri sayısında bir canlanma görülmektedir. Esnaf işletmeleri tarımdan sonraki en önemli geçim kaynağıdır, esnafların şehrin siyasi hayatına da yön vermekte olduğu gözlenmektedir. Sosyal Yaşam Ekonominin can damarı olan fındık sosyal yaşamı da belirlemektedir. Fındığın hasat zamanı olan temmuz sonu ve ağustos aylarında ilçenin boşaldığı, insanların köylere gittikleri görülür. Hasat mevsiminden önce ise Ünye en canlı dönemini yaşamaktadır. Mimari Ünye'de mimari eski ve yeni diye ayrılabilir. Yeni olanı ülkenin her yanında görülen özellikler taşır. Şehirleşmenin sahil şeridine yayıldığı, ilçenin sınırlarının 27 km ye ulaştığı görülmektedir. Uzun sahil şeridi boyunca yükselen apartmanlar çarpık bir kentleşme sergilemektedir. Eski Ünye'nin Ermeni ve Rumlardan kalan kısmı bu gün yalı diye bilinen yerden Çakırtepe ye doğru yükselen bir alanda kuruludur. Eski Ünye evleri bu yerleşkede halen varlıklarını korumaktadır, ve son yıllarda restore edilmeye de başlanmıştır. Eski ünye mimarisi bir yandan Osmanlı diğer yandan Rum kültüründen izler taşır. Yalı yerleşkesinde Rum mimarisi egemenken, Kadılar Yokuşunda Osmanlı mimarisi gözlenebilir. Geniş bir avlu içerisinde yer alan iki katlı, ahşap ve taş ağırlıklı binalar mutlaka bir çatıya da sahiptir. Nüfus İlçenin nüfusu 2010 adrese dayalı genel nüfus sayımına göre 114.408 kişidir. Bunun 75.711 ilçe merkezinde, 38.697 ise kasaba ve köylerde yaşamaktadır. Köy sayısı yaklaşık olarak 150 civarındadır. Turizm İlçede çok sayıda mesire yeri bulunmaktadır. Çamlık diye bilinen denize bakan bir yamacın üstünde kurulmuş ağaçlık arazi 4 mevsim ziyaretçi çekmektedir. Bu alan üzerinde yer alan Çamlık motel bir konaklama tesisidir. Çakırtepe, şehre hakim bir tepe yer almaktadır ve özellikle pide yapan dinlenme tesisleri burada yer almaktadır. Ünye kalesi şehrin 5 km dışında kalan bölgedeki önemli turistik destinasyondur. Uzunkum, Karadeniz′in en uzun plajlarından biridir ve bu alanda başı çeker. Uzunkum, İncekum, İnciraltı, çınarsuyu diye bilinen plajlar zinciri halinde kilometrelerce uzanır. Yunus Emre mezarlığı, ozanın bilinen mezarlarından birisi de Ünye de yer almaktadır. Bir şiirine dayanarak Ünye de öldüğü iddia edilir. Çınar, şehir merkezinde yer alan 300 yıldan daha yaşlı bir çınardır. Son yıllarda yıldız taşıma yetkisine sahip otel sayısında artış gözlenmektedir. Kiraztepe'deki Şeyh Yunus türbesi de özelliklidir. Ünye,deniz turizmi için de çok elverişlidir. Çamlık önemli bir mesire yeridir. Buradan itibaren haışı doğru turistik tesisler, pansiyonlar vardır. Özellikle Çınarsuyu Tatil Kompleksi, turizm açısından önenim Ünye'de yıldızlı oteller(Turizm işletme belgeli) olduğu gibi, ayrıca belgesiz olsa da, gayet modern başka oteller vardır. Çakırtepe dinlenme, yeme-içme ve eğlenme mekânı ile Acısu civarı, Asarkaya Milli Parkı da bu ilçemizin nadide doğal köşelerindendir. Ünye'de ticari hayat çok canlıdır. Çünkü,Batı'da Samsun ve güneyde Tokat ile bağlantısı vardır. 60 km. güneydeki Akkuş ilçesi yeni kurulan Çaybaşı ve İkizce ilçelerinin de her türlü bağlantıları (Sosyal,ekonomik,ticari) Ünye iledir. Yazkonağı köyünde bulunan Yazkonağı mağaraları, mağara turizmi için gelecek vad etmektedir. Buranın turizme açılması için Valilik bir çalışma başlatmıştır. Tarihi Ünye’nin çok eski ve köklü bir tarihi vardır. Kuruluşu tarih öncesi çağlara, yani yazının kullanılışından daha eskilere kadar uzanmaktadır. Bu tarihi, en eski dönem, Türk fetihlerine kadar olan dönem, ilk fetihlerden Osmanlılara kadar olan devre, Osmanlı dönemi istiklal harbi ve cumhuriyetten günümüze kadar geçen dönem olmak üzere beş bölümde incelemek faydalı olacaktır. 1. TARİH ÖNCESİ DÖNEMDE ÜNYE ÇEVRESİ Yapılan araştırmalar Ünye çevresinin Anadolu’daki en eski yerleşim yerleri arasında olduğunu göstermiştir. Ünye çevresinin prehistorik dönemi ile ilgili olarak en geniş çaplı araştırma, kendisi de Ünyeli olan Ankara Üniversitesi Dil ve Tarih Coğrafya Fakültesi Arkeoloji Bilim Dalı Profesörlerinden rahmetli Kılıç Kökten tarafından yapılmıştır. Kılıç Kökten’in Ünye’nin doğusunda Yüceler köyü civarındaki mağaralarda 1944-45 yıllarında ve 1963 yılında Cevizdere vadisinde yaptığı kazılar sonucu, bu yörede milattan önce Kazılarda yontma ve cilalı taş devirlerine ait aletler ve silahlarla toprak kapların yanı sıra, insan ve evcil hayvanlara ait iskelet parçaları da bulunmuştur. Araştırmalar esnasında bulunan çakmaktaşından bir el baltası, Alt Paleolitik döneme aittir ve Karadeniz kıyılarında elde edilen en eski buluntu olma özelliğini taşımaktadır. Bunun yanı sıra Orta ve Üst Paleolitik dönemlere ait olarak da çeşitli çakmaktaşı aletler elde edilmiştir. Bütün bu bulgulara göre, Ünye çevresinde milattan önce (MÖ) XV. Bin yıla kadar uzanan bir yerleşik hayat olduğu kesin olarak anlaşılmıştır. 2. TÜRK FETİHLERİNDEN ÖNCE ÜNYE Ünye ve çevresinde yazılı tarihlerde adı geçen ilk topluluk Kaşkalar’dır. MÖ 2000′lerden itibaren tarih sahnesine çıkan Kaşkalar bugünkü Sinop ile Perşembe arasındaki bölgede yerleşmişlerdi. Kaşkalar’da hem göçebe hem de yerleşik hayat tarzı vardı. Kaşkalar zaman zaman İç Anadolu’daki Hititlerle savaşmışlar ve onlar için kuzeyden yönelen en önemli tehdidi oluşturmuşlardır. Zaman zaman Kaşkalar Hitit Başkenti Hattuşaş’a (Boğazköy) kadar ilerlemişlerdi. Hititlerin Kaşkalar’ı durdurduğu hat ta kısmi egemenlik altına aldıkları dönemler olduysa da, bu dönemler kısa süreli ve geçici olmuştu. Bu iki komşu ve düşman kavmin ömrü M.Ö. 12. yüzyılda sona erdi. Sonraki devirde uzun bir süre Ünye çevresi tam bir devlet yapısı olmaksızın Asya kaynaklı ve Hititlerden arta kalan insan topluluklarının yaşama alanı oldu. M.Ö. 9. yüzyıldan itibaren, İskitler bu bölgeyi ele geçirdi. İskit Devletinin ağırlık mer kezi Karadeniz kuzeyi idi ve Türk asıllı unsurlar bu devlette önemli yere sahipti. Muhtemelen İskit ordularında kadınların da bulunması sebebiyle “Amazonlar” efsanesi ortaya çıktı. Amazonlarla ilgili olarak aktarılan bilgilere göre, bunlar tamamen kadınlardan oluşan, savaşabilmek için bir memelerini kesen savaşçı bir topluluktu. Günümüzde, tarihte tamamen kadınlardan meydana gelen bir “Amazon” topluluğunun bulunduğu tarihçilerce kabul edilmemektedir. M.Ö. 8. yüzyıldan itibaren Ege denizi kıyılarındaki kolonilerden gelenler Karadeniz kıyılarında ve bu arada Ünye’de koloniler kurdular. Daha önce Sinop’ta koloniler kuran Milet’li koloniciler gelerek bugünkü Ünye şehrinin bulunduğu yerde ticaret kolonisi kurdular. Böylece Ünye şehrinin kesin olarak kuruluşu yaklaşık olarak M.Ö. 750 tarihlerini bulmaktadır. Ünye ve civarında bu sıralarda Khalibler adındaki bir kavim yaşamaktaydı ve demircilikle uğraşıyorlardı. Bu demir madenleri son asırlara kadar işletilmeye devam edilmekte idi. Bazı tarihçilere göre, Yunanlılar çelik elde etmeyi Khalibler’den öğrenmişlerdir. İran’da kurulan Med İmparatorluğu doğu Anadolu’yu aldıysa da, hakimiyetini Karadeniz kıyılarına kadar yayamadı. Fakat Medler’in yerine geçen Persler’in hakimiyet sahası daha geniş oldu. M.Ö. 550 yılında Pers İmparatoru I. Darius bütün Anadolu ile beraber Ünye bölgesine de hakim oldu. Bölgede şiddetli bir dirençle karşılanan Pers hakimiyetini güçlendirmek için I. Darius bölgeye güçlü ve zorba valiler gönderdi. “Satraplık” denilen vilayetlerdeki bu valilere “Satrap” adı veriliyordu. Makedonyalı İskender M.Ö. 331 yılında Persler’i yenerek topraklarını ele geçirdi. Fakat Anadolu’daki Pers satraplıkları üzerinde kesin bir hakimiyet kuramadı. Pers asıllı yöneticiler özerkliklerini sürdürmeyi başardılar. İskender’in ölümünden s onra ülkesi parçalandı. Karadeniz kıyılarında Pontus Devleti kuruldu. Pontus Devletinin kurucuları eski Pers İmparatorluğunun asilleri olup, Yunanlı değillerdi. Devlet gelenekleri Persler’le aynıydı. Onlar gibi Ahuramazda (Hürmüz) adındaki iyilik Tanrısına tapıyorlardı. Bir süre sonra sahildeki ticari koloniler de Pontus’a bağlandı. Pontus Devleti zamanla, özellikle Makedonyalı prenseslerle evlenme ve Helen kültürüne meyletme sebebiyle eski özelliklerini ve gücünü kaybetti. Günümüzde Kale köyün sınırları içinde bulunan Ünye kalesi muhtemelen ilk olarak bu dönemler de kullanılmaya başlandı. M.Ö. 1. yüzyılda, Roma İmparatorluğu ile Pontus Devleti bölgenin hakimiyeti için mücadele ettiler. Önceleri Pontus Devleti, bölgedeki diğer kavimlerin de yardımı ile Roma’ya karşı bazı başarılar elde eti. Ancak M.Ö. 71 yılında Kelkit vadisinde yapılan savaşta Pontuslular kesin olarak yenildiler. M.Ö. 63 yılında Pontus Devletinin yıkılması ile Ünye ve civarında Roma hakimiyeti kesinleşmiş oldu. Roma İmparatorluğu döneminde Ünye çevresi Pontos Polemoniacus adıyla anılan bir uydu devlet şeklinde yönetilmekteydi. Zalimliği ve garip davranışları ile ünlü olan Neron imparator olmadan önce bu bölgeyi yönetmişti. Roma milattan sonra (MS) 395 yılın da ikiye bölününce, Ünye [[Doğu Roma İmparatorluğu|Doğu Roma (Bizans) İmparatorluğu]]’nun sınırları içinde kaldı. Bizans döneminde de Ünye çevresi, yönetim merkezi Niksar olan Pontos Polemoniacus adındaki bölgede yer aldı. İslamiyet’in yayılma döneminde ilk kez 705 yılında Emevî orduları Canik bölgesine kadar geldi. 733-739 yılları arasında Samsun civarı Arap egemenliğinde kaldı. Abbasiler devrinde, Malatya bölgesindeki üsten hareket eden ve mühim bir kısmı Türklerden meydana gelen İslam orduları Bizans topraklarına sık sık akınlar düzenliyor ve bunların bazıları Canik bölgesine kadar uzanıyordu. 843 yılında Ünye civarını aldılar, ancak bu durum kısa sürdü. Abbasilerin Türk komutanı Ahmed İbn İnanç et-Türki 893 yılında bütün orta ve doğu Karadeniz bölgesini ele geçirdi. Abbasi ordusundaki Türk komutanların Anadolu’da Bizans’la yaptığı mücadelelerin hatıraları Seyyid Battal Gazi destanları şeklinde dilden dile aktarılarak günümüze kadar ulaşmıştır. 3. İLK TÜRK FETİHLERDEN OSMANLILARA KADAR ÜNYE Tarih boyunca İskitler, Sabirler ve Hunlar gibi çeşitli Türk asıllı veya içinde Türk unsurlar da bulunan kavim ve devletler Anadolu’ya ilgi göstermiş ve zaman zaman da daha ziyade kısa süreli olmak üzere çeşitli fetihler yapmışlardır. Abbasiler döneminde de, İslam ordularının çoğunluğu Türklerden meydana geliyordu. Bizans ile uzun süreli savaşlar sebebi ile sınırları korumak için Abbasiler Doğu Anadolu’ya çok sayıda Türk ailesini yerleştirmişlerdi. Ancak, Anadolu’nun tümüyle ve kesin olarak Türk vatanı haline gelmesi Selçuklular döneminde olmuştur. Selçuklular Anadolu’ya ilk kez daha imparatorluk haline gelmeden önce 1018 tarihinde Çağrı Bey komutasında keşif mahiyetinde bir akın yaptılar, ve Orta Asya’da sıkışmış olan Türk milleti için ikinci vatan toprağını seçtiler. 1037 tarihinde Büyük Selçuklu İmparatorluğu’nun kurulmasından sonra giderek artan Selçuklu akınları ve Bizans ordusuna karşı kazanılan Hasankale ve bilhassa Malazgirt Meydan Muharebesinden sonra Anadolu tümüyle Selçuklu hakimiyetine girdi. Büyük Selçuklu İmparatorluğu, eski Türk devletlerinin çoğunda olduğu gibi, büyük bir konfederasyon şeklinde idi. Anadolu’nun orta-batı kesiminde, başkenti İznik olan Anadolu Selçuklu Devleti, orta-kuzey kesimlerinde de Danişmendliler Devleti hakimdi. 1080 yılında Ünye dahil bütün Karadeniz sahilleri Büyük Selçuklu İmparatorluğu’na bağlanmıştı. Büyük Selçuklu Sultanı Alp Arslan’ın Bizans karşısında elde ettiği Malazgirt Meydan Muharebesi’nden sonra, onun emri ve izniyle, çok sayıda Türk beyi fethettikleri yerler kendi beylikleri sayılmak üzere Anadolu’da fetihler yaptılar. Canik bölgesindeki fetihler Danişmendli Devletinin kurucusu olan Melik Ahmed Danişmend Gazi tarafından başlatılmıştır. 3. 1) DANİŞMENDLİER DÖNEMİ Melik Ahmed Danişmend Gazi’nin asıl adı Taylu’dur. Bilindiği gibi “Danişmend” kelimesi o dönemin yüksek eğitim kurumları olan medreselerdeki “Doçent” seviyesindeki öğretim üyelerine verilen ünvandır. İbn’ül Esir tarihinde Melik Ahmed Danişmend Gazi’ye bu ünvanın Türkmen boylarına öğretmenlik yaptığı için verildiği bildirilmektedir. Melik Ahmed Danişmend Gazi Malazgirt savaşına bizzat katılmış ve zaferden sonra Tokat, Sivas, Amasya, Çorum ve Niksar bölgelerini fethetti. Hakimi yetini bu bölgelere komşu olan sahil bölgelerine kadar genişletti. Danişmend Gazi 1085 tarihinde ölünce, yerine oğlu Gümüştegin geçti. Melik Ahmed Danişmend Gazi ile başlayan Danişmendli akın ve fetihleri Ünye ve Canik havalisinde insanların hafızasında kalıcı biçimde yer etmiştir. Bu akın ve fetihlerle ilgili, destani hayal unsurları ve menkıbelerle süslenerek zenginleştirilmiş çeşitli efsane ve rivayetler günümüzde de bölge ahalisi arasında anlatılagelmektedir. Danişmendli hükümdarlarının hepsi de halk tarafından Melik Gazi diye anılmaktadır. Melik Gazi ile ilgili bölgede yaygın olarak anlatılan bir rivayet şöyledir: Melik Gazi Ünye Çataltepe civarında kafirlerle yaptığı savaşlardan birinde ağır yaralanmıştı. Kendisine, eğer bu yaradan dolayı ölürse nereye defnedilmek istediğini sordular. Atacağı okun düştüğü yere gömülmesini söyledi. Çataltepe’ye çıkarak yayını gerdi ve okunu attı. Bu ok, Niksar’a kadar gitti ve vasiyeti üzerine Melik Gazi oraya defne dildi. Bu menkıbe, bölgedeki ilk fetihleri yapmasının sağladığı yüksek itibarın, Canik bölgesindeki Türkler arasında Melik Gazi’yi adeta bir evliya mertebesine yükselttiğini göstermektedir. Danişmendliler 1086 yılında Karadeniz sahillerine sefer yaptılar ve Canik bölgesini ele geçirip Samsun’u kuşattılar. Muhtemelen bugünkü şehrin tepesinde yer alan eski Samsun şehrini ele geçiremediler. Bunun üzerine şehre 3 kilometre mesafede yeni bir şehir kurdular. Eski şehre “Gâvur Samsun” adını verdiler, yeni şehre ise “Müslüman Samsun” dediler. Müslüman Samsun’un yeri muhtemelen bugünkü Samsun şehir merkezi idi. Bu iki şehir uzun zaman komşu olarak yaşadı. 1096 tarihinde Türkler ve İslam dünyasına karşı başlatılan Haçlı seferlerinin birincisi yapıldı. Anadolu Selçukluları ve Danişmendliler kat kat üstün durumdaki düşmana karşı çete savaşı ağırlıklı bir mücadele vererek, Anadolu’nun merkezi kısmında toplanmak ve tüm sahil kesimlerinden çekilmek zorunda kaldılar. Anadolu Selçukluları′nın ilk başkenti olan İznik ile birlikte Ünye de 1100′ler civarında artık Bizans’a aitti. Haçlılar Anadolu’yu Türklerden temizlemek, Kudüs’ü almak ve mümkünse bütün İslam topraklarını ele geçirmek arzusundaydılar. Ancak, Bizans ve Haçlıların umduğu gerçekleşmedi; Türkler Anadolu’dan sökülüp atılamadı. Bir asır kadar Haçlılar ve Bizans ile çetin mücadeleler devam etti. Anadolu Selçuklu Devleti ile Bizans arasında 1176 yılında yapılan Miryakefalon Savaşı′nda Bizans ordusu bir kez daha ve kesin olarak hezimete uğrayınca, Bizans ve Hıristiyan dünyası artık Anadolu’nun yeni bir Türk vatanı olduğu gerçeğini ister istemez kabul etti. Bu tarihlerden itibaren Anadolu batılılar tarafından Türkiye ve Türkomanya adlarıyla anılmaya başladı. Danişmendli Gümüştegin 1100 yılında yapılan bir savaşta Antakya Haçlı Prensi Bohemund’u esir edip Niksar’a hapsetti. Bu olay ikinci ve büyük bir haçlı seferinin yapılmasına yol açtı. Prens Bohemund’u kurtarmak için, Ankara’yı ele geçirdikten sonra Ni ksar istikametinde ilerleyen Haçlı ordusu Merzifon yakınlarında Danişmendli ve Selçuklulardan müteşekkil 10 000 kişilik Türk ordusu tarafından 1101 yılında bozguna uğratıldı. Haçlı ordusunun beşte dördü imha edildi; küçük bir kısmı Bafra’ya kaçarak gemilerle İstanbul’a ulaşabildiler. Haçlılarla daha sonra yapılan çeşitli muharebeler de Türk tarafının başarısı ile sonuçlandı. 12 yüzyılın ilk yarısında, Danişmendliler Anadolu’daki en güçlü Türk devleti idi. Danişmendliler bir taraftan orta ve batı Karadeniz için Bizans ile mücadele ederken, bir yandan da Anadolu hakimiyeti için Konya Selçukluları ile çekişme içindeydiler. 1104 yılında hükümdar olan Emir Gazi zamanında Danişmendliler Beyliğinin gücü zirveye ulaştı. Emir Gazi Anadolu Selçuklu Devletinin tahtına da kendi damadı olan Sultan I. Rükneddin Mesud’un çıkmasını sağladı. Malatya, Kayseri, Kastamonu, Çankırı, Karadeniz sahilleri ve Sakarya bölgesine kadar olan yerleri devletine kattı. Kilikya Ermenilerini de vergiye bağladı. Bizans Devleti ile mücadelesinde Bizans’ın iç karışıklıklarını da değerlendirdi. Bizans tahtına çıkmak için isyan edenleri destekledi. Emir Gazi’nin 30 yıl devam eden bu parlak devri 1134 tarihine kadar sürdü. Yerine oğlu Melik Muhammed geçti. Melik Muhammed devrinde Danişmendli Devletinde iç karışıklıklar çıktı. Bunu fırsat bilen Bizanslılar 1135 tarihinde Çankırı, Kastamonu ve Karadeniz sahillerini işgal ettiler. Melik Muhammed aynı yıl Anadolu Selçuklu hükümdarı I. Mesud ile birlikte hareket edip Bizans tarafından işgal edilen toprakların çoğunu geri aldı. Karadeniz sahil kesimleri ise Bizans işgalinde kaldı. 1139 yılında Bizans’ın Niksar’ı ele geçirmek için giriştiği büyük bir hücuma başarıyla mukavemet eden Melik Muhammed, 1140-1141 yıllarında da Karadeniz sahillerini ve Ünye’yi Bizanslılardan geri aldı. Fethedilen bu bölgelere büyük miktarda Türkmen nüfus yerleştirilerek bölge emniyet altına alındı. Melik Muhammed 1143 yılında öldüğünde, Danişmendli Devletinin sınırları Gürcistan, Mezopotamya, Çukurova, Karadeniz sahilleri ve Sakarya boylarına kadar ulaşıyordu. Melik Muhammed’den sonra Danişmendli Devleti Sivas Kayseri ve Malatya merkezli üç kısma bölündü. Sivas – Amasya bölümünün başına Melik Nizameddin Yağıbasan bin Gazi geçti. Bu durumdan faydalanan Anadolu Selçuklu hükümdarı I. Mesud bir kısım Danişmendli topraklarını zaptetti. Danişmendliler Beyliği büyük ölçüde Anadolu Selçuklu Devleti’nin himayesine girdiler. Bu arada Ünye ve bazı Karadeniz sahilleri de Bizans’ın eline geçti. Melik Yağıbasan 1150 yılında Bafra, Samsun ve Ünye’yi yeniden ele geçirdi. Sultan I. Mesud ölüp Sultan II. Kılıç Arslan Konya tahtına çıkınca, Anadolu Selçuklu Devleti’nin üstünlüğünü kabul etmek istemeyen Melik Yağıbasan kendisine müttefikler buldu. Hatta, Selçuklulara karşı Bizans ile de anlaşıp, buna karşılık 1157 yılın da Ünye ve Bafra’yı tekrar Bizans’a terk etti. Selçuklu ve Danişmendli orduları iki defa karşı karşıya geldi ise de, din bilginleri araya girerek, Haçlılar ve Bizans ile savaşıldığı böyle günlerde kardeşin kardeşle savaşmasının doğru olmayacağını söyleyerek kan dökülmesini engellediler. 1162 yılında Melik Yağıbasan, Sultan II. Kılıç Arslan’a ait düğün alayına hücum edip yağmalayınca savaş kaçınılmaz hale geldi. II. Kılıç Arslan ordusu ile Yağıbasan’ın üzerine yürüdüyse de, Bizans ordusunca desteklenen Danişmendli ordusuna karşı yenildi. Melik Yağıbasan 1164 tarihinde öldü. Melik Yağıbasan, güçlü bir şahsiyet olmakla beraber, hataları da vardı. Daha önce çok güçlü olan Danişmendli Devletinin Anadolu Selçukluları karşısında ikinci derecede kalmasını kabullenememiş, devleti eski gücüne kavuşturmak için çareler aramış, fakat bu arada Selçuklular’a karşı Bizans ile ittifak yapmak ve Ünye’yi fethettikten sonra bu ittifak uğruna geri vermek gibi vahim hatalar da yapmıştır. Yine de, Ünye’nin Türk hakimiyetine geçme aşamaları içinde Melik Yağıbasan’ın rolü çok önemlidir. Melik Yağıbasan’ın adı da bölge ahalisi arasında yüzyıllar boyunca anılagelmiştir. Ünye’nin Yağbasan köyü de adını bu Danişmendli hükümdarından almaktadır. Bilindiği gibi “Yağı” düşman, “basmak” ise hücum etmek ve yenmek, mânâsına gelen has Türkçe bir kelimelerdir. “Yağıbasan” da, düşmanlarına galip gelen kişi mânasına gelmektedir. Melik Yağıbasan’ın türbesi Danişmendli meliklerinin çoğu gibi Niksar’dadır. 3. 2) ANADOLU SELÇUKLULARI DÖNEMİ Ünye’nin ve bütün orta – kuzey Anadolu’nun Türkleşmesi ve İslâmlaşmasında mühim rol oynamış olan Danişmendliler, Yağıbasan’dan sonra giderek güçlerini daha da yitirdiler. Anadolu Selçuklu hükümdarı Sultan II. Kılıç Arslan 1176 yılında Bizans’a karşı Miryokefalon’da büyük bir zafer kazandı. Bunun ardından Anadolu’da Türk birliğini sağlama çabalarını arttırdı ve 1178 yılında bütün Danişmendli toprakları Anadolu Selçuklu Devleti’ne katıldı. 1170-1180 yılları arasında, orta Asya ve Azerbaycan üzerinden Anadolu’ya çok büyük sayıdaki Türkmen boyları göç etmiştir. Orta Asya ve Maveraünnehir’e hakim olan Moğol asıllı Karahitaylar’ın baskısı sebebi ile meydana gelen bu göçler Anadolu’da bazı geçici sıkıntı ve çatışmalara yol açmıştır. Bu göçlerin sonucunda, artık Anadolu’da Türkler nüfusun büyük bir çoğunluğunu meydana getirmişlerdir. Sultan II. Kılıç Arslan yaşlandığı için 1186 yılında eski Türk devlet geleneklerine göre ülkesini 11 eyalete ayırıp, her birinin başına oğullarından birini melik olarak tayin etti. Kendisi ise merkezde olan Konya’da idi. Bu meliklerden Rükneddin Süleyman Tokat ve yöresine hakimdi. Rükneddin Süleyman Karadeniz sahillerine sefer yaparak Samsun ve Ünye bölgelerini Anadolu Selçuklu Devletine bağladı. Rükneddin Süleyman daha sonra 1196 yılında Anadolu Selçuklu sultanı oldu. 1196 yılında Bizans İmparatoru III. Aleksios Angelos bir filo göndererek Samsun limanındaki ticari gemileri yağma ettirip tüccarları da esir etti. Bunun üzerine Rükneddin Süleyman Şah Bizans’a bir elçi göndererek, esirlerin serbest bırakılmasını ve malların geri verilmesini istedi. Selçuklular’la savaşı göze alamayan Bizans hükümdarı istenenleri yerine getirdi ve Selçuklular’a yıllık vergi ödemeyi de kabul etmek zorunda kaldı. Bu sıralarda, Hıristiyan âlemi Müslümanlara göre medeniyetçe oldukça geri durumda idi. Bizans, Hıristiyan alemi içindeki en güçlü ve gelişmiş devletti. Ancak, Selçuklu akınlarına karşı koyamayacağını anlayınca, diğer Avrupa devletlerinden yardım istemiş ve Haçlı Seferleri de bu yardım çağrısı üzerine 1096 yılında başlamıştı. Haçlılar, Hıristiyan olmakla birlikte farklı mezhepten olduğu için Bizanslılardan nefret ediyorlardı. Ayrıca, Avrupa’nın diğer kısımları sefil bir hayat sürerken, Bizans’ın içinde bulunduğu zenginlik ve ihtişam Haçlıların gözünü kamaştırmış ve kıskançlık duygularını alevlendirmişti. Bizanslılar da Haçlıların ilkelliğini, yağmacılığını ve saldırganlığını gördükçe onlardan nefret etmeye başlamışlardı. Dördüncü Haçlı Seferi sırasında, 1204 yılında Haçlılar Müslümanlarla ve Türklerle savaşmak yerine, zenginliğine göz diktikleri İstanbul’u işgal edip yağmaladılar. Ortodoks olan Bizans Devletinin yerine bir Katolik Latin Devleti kurulmuş oldu. Bizans imparator ailesinin bazı fertleri kaçarak İznik ve Trabzon’da ayrı devletler kurdular. Böylece, Türklerin karşısındaki Bizans gücü zayıflamış ve parçalanmış oldu. Trabzon Rumları 1204 yılında bulundukları bölgeden batıya doğru hücum ederek Ünye, Samsun ve Sinop’a kadar olan sahil kesimlerini ele geçirdiler. Samsun şehrindeki Müslüman ve Hıristiyanların yardım istemesi üzerine, Anadolu Selçuklu Sultanı I. Gıyaseddin Keyhüsrev sefere çıkarak Trabzon hükümdarı Aleksis’i yendi ve bölgeden uzaklaştırdı. Orta ve batı Karadeniz sahilleri, Selçuklular’a tâbî olarak mahalli idarecilerin elinde kaldı. Böylece Sinop ve Samsun üzerinden gemilerle yapılan ticaret yeniden canlandı. 1214 senesinde, Trabzon Hükümdarı Aleksis yeniden orta ve batı Karadeniz sahillerine hücum etti. Selçuklularla yapılan savaşı kaybeden Aleksis esir edildi. Selçuklular’a tâbî olmayı ve yıllık vergi vermeyi kabul ederek serbest bırakıldı. Sinop’tan Ünye’ye kadar olan sahiller bir kez daha Anadolu Selçukluları’na bağlandı. 1228 yılında, Harezmşahlar’ın Anadolu Selçuklu Devletine saldırmasını fırsat bilen Rumlar yeniden Ünye’den Sinop’a kadar olan Selçuklu topraklarını işgal edip yağmaladılar. Dönemin büyük hükümdarı Sultan Alâeddin Keykubad sefere çıkarak işgal edilen toprakları kurtardı. Rumların saldırganlığına kesin çözüm bulmak maksadıyla Trabzon’u kuşatmaya karar verdi. Selçuklu donanması Trabzon’u kuşattı. Fakat çok iyi savunulan Trabzon’un fethi mümkün olmadı. Bu sırada 1230 yılında yapılan Yassıçimen savaşında Selçuklular, Harezmşahlar’ı kesin bir yenilgiye uğratmıştı. Bunun üzerine Rumlar barış istediler. Trabzon Rum Devleti’nin Selçuklular’a tâbi olması ve vergi vermesi bir kez daha kabul edildi. Selçuklular sürekli hakimiyet mücadelesi yapılan bu bölgeyi düşman hücumlarına karşı korumak için Orta Karadeniz bölgesine Çepni Türkmenlerini yerleştirdi. Sinop’tan Trabzon’a kadar uzanan bölgenin Osmanlılara kadar olan tarihinde Çepniler’in oynadığı rol mühimdir. Sultan Alâeddin Keykubad 1237′de öldüğünde Anadolu Selçuklu Devleti gücünün zirvesindeydi. Cengiz Han’ın kurduğu Türk-Moğol İmparatorluğu bu yıllarda Ön Asya’yı da tehdit eder hale gelmişti. Bu imparatorluğun pir parçası olan ve merkezi İran’da bulunan İlhanlı Devleti, Anadolu Selçukluları’nı kendi yüksek hakimiyetini tanımaya davet etti. Bunun kabul edilmemesi üzerine 1243 yılında yapılan Kösedağ Savaşı Selçukluların yenilmesiyle sonuçlandı. Selçuklular ve bölgedeki bütün devletler İlhanlılar’a tâbî oldu. Ön Asya’da Memlûk Devleti dışında bağımsız devlet kalmadı. 3. 3) BEYLİKLER DÖNEMİ Anadolu Selçukluları’nın güç kaybedip Moğollara tâbî olduğu bu yıllarda Anadolu’ya yeni ve yoğun bir Türk muhacereti meydana geldi. Anadolu’da merkezi hakimiyet zayıflayınca, o zamana kadar Selçuklular’a bağlı olan Türkmen boyları kendi başlarına buyruk hareket etmeye başladılar. Hepsi de görünüşte Selçuklular’a tâbi beylikler sayılmakla beraber, onlardan izin almaksızın savaşlar ve fetihler yaptılar. Bu beyliklerden biri de Bilecik ve Eskişehir bölgesindeki Osmanlı Beyliği idi. 1300 yılına doğru, Anadolu’da Türkmen Beylikleri tarafından fethedilmeyen pek az yer kalmıştı. Bunlar da, Trabzon Rum Devleti, Çukurova’daki Kilikya Prensliği ve Marmara Denizi’nin Anadolu sahilindeki bazı yerlerdi. Ayrıca Biga, Alaşehir, Gâvur Samsun ve Amasra gibi bazı kaleler de hâlâ Hıristiyanların elindeydi. İlhanlı hakimiyeti döneminde Ünye ve Orta Karadeniz bölgesinde zaman zaman hakimiyet mücadeleleri oldu. İlhanlılar Müslümanlara karşı Hıristiyanları destekleyen bir politika uyguladıkları için, Trabzon Rum Devleti kendi sınırlarını genişletmeye çalıştı. Ünye de sık sık el değiştirdi. 1297 yılında Ünye Türkmenler (muhtemelen Çepniler) tarafından bir kez daha Rumlardan alındı ve Trabzon şehrine kadar uzanan akınlar yapıldı. Bu dönemde Türkmenlerin Kuşdoğan adlı bir beyi vardı ve Giresun şehrini de ilk kez Rumlar’dan almıştı. Ünye’nin Kuşdoğan köyü muhtemelen adını bu tarihi şahsiyetten almaktadır. 14. yüzyıl başlarında diğer Türkmen beylikleri gibi, Orta Karadeniz bölgesinde de muhtelif beylikler ortaya çıktı. Bunların hepsi birden Canik Beyleri diye anılır. Diğer Anadolu Beyliklerine göre daha küçük olan Canik Beylikleri şunlardır: Bafra’da Bafra Beyleri, Samsun ve Lâdik civarında Kubadoğulları, Vezirköprü, Havza Merzifon bölgesinde Taşanoğulları, Amasya’da Kutluşahlar diye de anılan Amasya Beyleri, Çarşamba ve Niksar bölgesinde Taceddinoğulları ve Terme’den Giresun’a kadar olan bölgede Hacı Emir Beyliği. Bu beylikler ilk fetihler sırasında bölgeye yerleştirilen Türkmen boylarına ve bilhassa Çepniler’e dayanıyordu. Hacı Emir Beyliği dışındaki beylikler Amasya Beyleri’ne tâbî idiler. Hacı Emirli Beyliği ise, Sivas’ta bulunan Eretna Devleti’ne ve daha sonra da Kadı Burhaneddin Devleti’ne tâbî idi. Hacı Emir Beyliğinin bilinen ilk beyi olan Bayram Bey Rumlar üzerine akınlar yapıyordu ve topraklarını doğu yönünde genişletiyordu. Ordu’nun Bayramlı köyü adını muhtemelen Bayram Bey’den almıştır. 1323 yılında Bayram Bey Trabzon Hamsiköy’e kadar uzan an bir sefer yapmıştı. Bu seferler sırasında bütün doğu Karadeniz sahillerinin art bölgeleri Türkmen nüfusla doldu. 1340 yıllarında Giresun bir kez daha ele geçirildi. Bayram Bey’den sonra beyliğe adını veren oğlu Hacı Emir Bey başa geçti. 1346′da Ünye Hacı Emir Bey tarafından son kez fethedildi. 1358 yılında Hacı Emir Bey Trabzon Maçka’ya kadar uzanan bir seferde büyük başarı kazandı. Trabzon Rum hükümdarı Hacı Emir’e karşı koyamayacağını anlayınca kız kardeşi Teodora’yı onunla evlendirerek ba rışı temin etti. 1361 yılında Trabzon Rum imparatoru artık hısımı olan Hacı Emir Bey’i ziyaret için Ünye’ye geldi. Dönüşte Hacı Emir Bey de Giresun’a kadar onu uğurladı. 1387 yılında Hacı Emir hastalanınca yerine oğlu Emir Süleyman geçti. Hacı Emir iyileşince tekrar başa geçmek istedi. Emir Süleyman bunu kabul etmeyince baba oğul arasında çatışma çıktı. Niksar beyi Taceddin Bey kargaşa ortamından faydalanıp Hacı Emir Beyliği’ne saldırdı. Yapılan iki seferi Emir Süleyman geri püskürttü. Taceddin Bey’in yeni bir sefere hazırlandığını öğrenince, Sivas hükümdarı Kadı Burhaneddin’den yardım istedi. Fakat Kadı Burhaneddin yardım hazırlıklarını tamamlayamadan Taceddin Bey bir kez daha ordusuyla Emir Süleyman’ın üzerine yürüdü. Bu defa yapılan savaşı Emir Süleyman kesin olarak kazandı. Taceddin Bey bu savaşta öldü ve adamlarının da çoğu esir edildi. Taceddin Bey’den sonra yerine geçen Mahmud Çelebi Hacı Emir Beyliği ile barış yaptı ve Kadı Burhaneddin’in yüksek hakimiyetini kabul etti. Kadı Burhaneddin Devleti ile Osmanlılar bu yıllarda Anadolu hakimiyeti için çekişmekteydiler. 1391 yılında Osmanlı hükümdarı Yıldırım Bayezid Yeşilırmak vadisine kadar uzanan bir sefer yaptı. Küçük bir beylik olan ve Kadı Burhaneddin Devletine bağlı olan Amasya Beyliği ve Yeşilırmak havzası 1392 yılında Osmanlılar tarafından alındı. Bu sırada bütün Canik beyleri Osmanlılara tâbî oldular. Ancak Kadı Burhaneddin bu durumu kabullenmedi. Ve Yıldırım Bayezid Balkanlarda savaşırken Canik beylerinden yeniden kendi hakimiyetini tanımalarını istedi. Önce Taceddinoğulları’nı yenerek hakimiyetini kabul ettirdi. Bunun üzerine bütün Canik Beylikleri Kadı Burhaneddin’e karşı ittifak kurmaya teşebbüs ettiler, ancak bunu da sağlayamadılar. Bu sırada Kadı Burhaneddin’in ordusu bir Osmanlı ordusunu mağlup edince Canik beyleri yeniden Kadı Burhaneddin’e bağlılığı kabul etmek zorunda kaldılar. Hacı Emir oğlu Süleyman Bey 1397 senesinde Giresun’un kuşatarak kesin olarak topraklarına kattı. Bu durumu bağlı olduğu Kadı Burhaneddin’e ve çeşitli İslam ülkesi hükümdarlarına bir fetihname ile bildirdi. Bu fetihnamede “İslamın zuhurundan beri Müslümanların eline hiç geçmemiş olan Giresun’un fethedildiği” bildirmekteydi. Böylece Hacı Emir Beyliği’nin sınırları Trabzon’a çok yaklaşmış oluyordu. Niğbolu zaferinden sonra Sultan Yıldırım Bayezid Han 1398 yılının baharında Canik üzerine bir sefer düzenledi. Kubadoğlu beyliğine ait olan Müslüman Samsun’u aldı. Kubadoğlu Cüneyd Bey Osmanlı Devleti’ne bağlılığı kabul etti ve kendisine Ladik civarı bırakıldı. Samsun ve civarının Osmanlılar tarafından kolayca ele geçirilmesi üzerine, Bütün Canik bölgesi emirleri Osmanlı Devleti’ne tâbî olmayı kabul ettiler. Böylece, Çarşamba, Terme, Niksar civarına hakim olan Tacüddinoğlu Mahmud Bey ve Alparslan Bey, Bafra civarına hakim olan Taşanoğulları ile, Ünye’den Tirebolu’ya kadar olan kesime hakim olan Hacıemiroğlu Süleyman Bey’in Osmanlılara bağlanmasıyla, Osmanlı Devleti Harşit Irmağına kadar ulaşmış ve Trabzon Rum İmparatorluğu ile sınırdaş olmuştu. Büyük bir devlet adamı olup, aynı zamanda bilgin ve şâir olan, Osmanlı Devleti’nin bile kendisinden çekindiği, Şehzade Ertuğrul Bey’in kumanda ettiği Osmanlı ordusunu Kırkdilim meydan savaşında mağlup eden Sivas hükümdarı Kadı Burhaneddin Ahmed 1398 yılında isyancı aşıretler tarafından katledildi. Kadı Burhaneddin’den sonra meydana gelen karışıklıklar sebebiyle Sivas halkı Osmanlılar’dan yardım istedi. Bunun üzerine Yıldırım Bayezid 1399 yılında ordu göndererek şehri isyancılardan kurtardı ve bölgede Osmanlı hakimiyeti kuruldu. Böylece hem iç Anadolu’nun büyük bir kısmı Osmanlı Devletine bağlanmış oluyor, hem de daha önemlisi, bu bölgede Osmanlılara rakip olabilecek hiç bir güç kalmamış oluyordu. 1402 yılında Timur ile Yıldırım Bayezid arasında yapılan ve Osmanlıların yenilip Yıldırım Bayezid’in esir düştüğü Ankara Savaşı’ndan sonra Osmanlı Devleti ciddi bir sarsıntı geçirdi. Bütün Anadolu beylikleri Timur’a tâbî olarak Osmanlılardan ayrıldılar. Hacı Emir Beyliği de Timur Devleti’nin hakimiyetini tanıdı. Bu yıllarda Timur’un yanına Semerkand’a elçi olarak giden İspanyol seyyah Clavijo Ünye’den de geçmiştir. Seyahatnamesinde, Hacı Emirli beyliğinin 10000 askeri olan önemli bir beylik olduğ unu yazmaktadır. Aynı yıllarda, Kubadoğlu Cüneyd Bey Samsun’u yeniden ele geçirdi. Kısa süre sonra Taceddinoğlu Hasan Bey, Cüneyd Bey’in üzerine hücum ederek onu öldürdü. Taceddinoğulları Çarşamba civarına hakim oldular. Bafra ve Samsun’a ise Candaroğulları hakim old ular. Timur Devleti’nin Anadolu’ya ilgisi azalınca, Osmanlı hükümdarı Çelebi Mehmed Canik bölgesine kendine bağlamak için 1419 yılında bir sefer düzenledi. Cenevizlilere ait olan Kara Samsun’u aldı. Bunun üzerine Candaroğulları Müslüman Samsun’u savaşsız olarak Osmanlılar’a terkettiler. Tacettinoğulları Beyliği ve Hacı Emir Beyliği de yeniden Osmanlılar’a tâbî oldu. 1428 yılında Tacettinoğulları Beyliği’ne son verilip Çarşamba ve havalisi doğrudan Osmanlılar’a bağlandı. Sultan II. Murad zamanında Osmanlı kuvvetleri kara ve denizden Trabzon’a kadar hücum ettilerse de, fırtına sebebi ile başarılı olamadılar. Fatih Sultan Mehmed zamanında da padişahın katılmadığı küçük çaplı Osmanlı orduları Trabzon’u kuşattılar ama ba şarılı olamadılar. Hacı Emir Beyliği ise Trabzon’un Osmanlılar tarafından fethine kadar varlığını sürdürmüş gibi görünmektedir. Uzun Hasan döneminde Akkoyunlu Devletine tâbî olarak, 1461 yılında Osmanlılar’a ait Tokat şehrine yapılan hücuma katıldılar. Bu esnada Hacı Emir Beyliğinin başında Emir Ali adlı bir bey vardı. Aynı yıl Fatih Sultan Mehmed bizzat çıktığı seferle Trabzon Rum Devleti’ni Osmanlı Devleti’ne kattı ve sınırları Kafkasya’ya kadar genişletti. Bu sırada Hacı Emir Beyliği de kesin olarak ortadan kaldırılıp Ünye doğrudan Osmanlı Devleti’ne bağlanmış oldu. 4. OSMANLI DÖNEMİNDE ÜNYE Osmanlı Devleti bütün Karadeniz’e hakim olduktan sonra, Ünye ve civarı uzun bir huzur ve sükûn dönemine girdi. Sahip olduğu uygun coğrafi konum sebebiyle Ünye bu dönemde önemli bir liman ve ticaret merkezi haline geldi. Bu dönemde siyasi tarih açısın dan çok önemli olaylar olmadıkça Ünye’nin adının tarihlerde geçmediği görülüyor. 16. asır ortalarında, Kanuni Sultan Süleyman’ın kanunnamelerine göre Ünye’nin dahil olduğu Canik livası Sivas eyaletine bağlanmıştı. Bu dönemde Ünye kalesinde 32, şehirde 152 asker nüfus vardı. Kalede bulunanların biri dizdar, biri kethüda, biri mehter 29′u muhafızdı. Belli görevlerden muaf tutulma kaydıyla 8 nefer kalenin tamiratı işini üstlenmişlerdi. Aynı haklarla Ünye derbendinde 8 nefer beklemekteydi. Bu dönemde Ünye’nin 70.000 akçeden fazla yıllık geliri vardı. 16. yüzyılın ikinci yarısında başlayan, medrese öğrencisi olan veya kendisine bu süsü veren kişilerin yaptığı, uzun yıllar devam eden eşkıyalık faaliyetlerine topluca “Suhte Hareketi” denmektedir. Bu kelime günümüzde bozulmuş haliyle ” Softa” şeklinde kullanılmaktadır. Suhte hareketinin en yoğun olduğu bölgeler Kastamonu, Bolu ve Canik yöresi idi. Zaman zaman devlet idarecilerinin halka adaletsiz şekilde davranması sonucu, halkın da suhte hareketine sempati duyması söz konusu olabiliyordu. 1576 yılında Amasya sancak beyi Şehsuvar Bey Canik havalisindeki suhtelere karşı görevlendirildi. Yaptığı baskınlar ve çatışmalarla suhteleri büyük oranda sindirdi. Gene de suhte hareketi 17. Yüzyılın ortalarına kadar zaman zaman devlet in başını ağrıtmaya devam etti. 16. yüzyılın sonlarında III. Mehmed Avusturya seferine çıktığında, askerde sayıca eksiklik olduğu tesbit edilmiş ve yapılan sayımda 30 bin kadar tımarlı sipahinin orduya katılmadığı anlaşılmıştı. Bunların kanunen cezalandırılması gerekiyordu. Kaçak s ipahilerin önemli bir kısmı cezalandırılacaklarını duyunca isyan edip etraflarına da çok sayıda insan topladılar. Tarihe “Celâlî İsyanları” diye geçen ve uzun yıllar devam eden bu hareketler hem devletin güç kaybetmesine, hem de Anadolu ahalisinin fakirleşmesine sebep olmuştur. Celali hareketinden Ünye ve Canik sancağı da etkilenmiştir. Celâlî reislerinden Karayazıcı 1601 yılında devlet kuvvetleriyle yapılan bir savaşta bozguna uğrayınca kaçarak Canik dağlarına sığındı. Fakat orada muhtemelen kendi adamlarınca öldürüldü. Celali hareketi 17. yüzyıl boyunca şiddeti değişmek üzere devam etti. İkinci Viyana kuşatmasında Osmanlı Devleti mağlup olunca, uzun yıllar süren bir savaşlar dönemi başladı. Bu arada Karadeniz bölgesini de içine alan geniş çaplı eşkıyalık faaliyetle ri ortaya çıktı. Dönemin Canik mutasarrıfı olan Cafer Paşa eşkıyayı tenkile memur edildi. Cafer Paşa Canik bölgesinin yüksek kesimleriyle Koyulhisar ve Şebinkarahisar bölgelerinde bulunan çok sayıda eşkıya reisini yakalayıp kellelerini İstanbul’a gönderdi. 17. yüzyılda Karadeniz sahillerinin bir başka derdi de Hıristiyan Don Kazaklarının küçük ve süratli gemilerle yaptıkları yağmacılık hareketleri idi. Giresun ve Samsun bu yağmalardan nasibini almıştı. Ünye’nin ise bu saldırılardan doğrudan etkilenip etkilenmediğini bilmiyoruz. Meşhur seyyah Evliya Çelebi 1640 yılında Ünye’yi ziyaret etti. Kitabında Ünye’nin Ünyes adında bir hükümdar tarafından kurulduğunu ve adını da ondan aldığını yazmaktadır ki; bu tarihi gerçeklere uygun bir değerlendirmedir.Karadeniz sahilinde 16. ve 17. yüzyıllarda en mühim ticaret iskelesi Ünye idi. Eflak, Boğdan, Ukrayna ve Karadeniz havzası tüccarları Diyarbakır’dan ham kırmızı ipek ve sahtiyan, Haleb’den dirayi ve mavi futa ve başka mallar getirirlerdi. Bu malların ticari muameleleri Ünye’de yapılır ve buradan gemilerle nakledilirdi. Ünye’de mühim bir tersane mevcuttu ve devletin ihtiyaç duyması halinde savaş gemileri de inşa edilirdi. Özellikle Osmanlı Devletinin savaşa girdiği yahut donanmanın güçlendirilmes ine ihtiyaç duyulduğu zamanlarda, çeşitli tersanelerle birlikte Ünye tersanesine de belli sayıda savaş gemisinin inşa edilmesini emreden fermanlar gönderildiğini biliyoruz. Ünye tersanesinde savaş gemilerinden başka özel müteşebbislere ait ticari gem iler de inşa edilmekteydi. Devlet arşivlerinde, Ünye’de hicri 1200-1300 tarihleri arasında inşa olunan 100 çok sayıda ticari gemi için sened-i bahri (armatörlük belgesi) verilmesine dair belgeler mevcuttur. Ünye civarı gemilerde kullanılan halatların hammaddesi olan kendirin de en önemli üretim ve dağıtım merkezi idi. Osmanlı Devletinin kendir ihtiyacının yarıdan çoğu buradan sağlanıyordu. 4. 1) AYANLAR DÖNEMİ 18. yüzyılda Osmanlı Devletinin girdiği uzun süren savaşlar ve dış gaileler yüzünden, devlet tarafından vergi toplama ve bazı mahalli problemlerin halledilmesi görevi ülke içindeki bir kısım nüfuzlu ailelere verildi. Bu aileler zamanla nüfuz alanlarını genişleterek mahalli güç odakları haline geldiler. Bunlar arasında Çapanoğulları ve Kozanoğulları en meşhur olanlarıdır. Bu dönemde Ünye merkez olmak üzere Canik bölgesi ayanı olarak da Caniklioğulları veya bir başka adlandırma ile Hacı Ali Paşa ailesini görmekteyiz. Ailenin kurucusu olan Canikli Hacı Ali paşa İstanbul’da Dergah-ı âlî kapıcıbaşılarından olan Fatsalı Ahmed Ağa’nın oğludur. 1762′de Kafkasya bölgesindeki isyanların bastırılmasında gösterdiği başarılar üzerine Babıali tarafından Canik bölgesine muha ssıl (Vergi toplamaya yetkili idareci) olarak tayin edildi. 1768 Osmanlı – Rus savaşına katıldı. Dönüşte Canik bölgesini eşkıyadan temizledi. Bu arada kendine rakip olabilecek nüfuzlu kişileri de bertaraf etti. Gösterdiği başarılardan dolayı devlet tarafından yetki alanı genişletilerek önce Amasya daha sonra da Tokat bölgesi kendisine bağlandı. Ayrıca, kendisine kapıcıbaşılık unvanı verildi. 1773 yılında Kırım Hanı Devlet Giray’ın tavsiyesi ile Kırım seraskeri oldu ve Trabzon sancağı da uhdesine verildi. 1775 yılında İran ile Osmanlı Devleti arasında gerginlik çıkması üzerine çıkan gelişmelerde rol aldı ve bunun neticesinde Erzurum eyaleti ile Şarkikarahisar (Şebinkarahisar) bölgesi de kendi ailesine bağlandı. Daha sonra Sivas ve Kastamonu bölgesi de nüfuz alanına girdi. Hükümet, bunlara karşılık Hacı Ali Paşa’nın bulunduğu bölgeden 40 000 asker toplayarak Rusya’ya karşı savaşmak için Kırım üzerine gitmesini istedi. 1778 yıllarındaki bu savaşta üzerine düşen görevi gerektiği gibi yapmayan, hakim olduğu bölgede ahaliye eziyet ettiğinden şikâyet olunan ve Bozok (Yozgat) bölgesinde nüfuz sahibi olan Çapanoğulları ile sürtüşmeye giren Hacı Ali Paşa’nın bu sebeplerle görevden alınmasına karar verildi. Sivas valiliği elinden alınıp kendisi Trabzon’a gönderildi. Sonraki yıllarda affedildikten sonra yine Kırım ve Kafkasya taraflarında çeşitli devlet görevlerinde bulundu. 1785 yılında öldü. Ali Paşa’dan sonra oğulları Battal Hüseyin Bey ve Mikdad Ahmed Paşa çeşitli önemli devlet görevlerinde bulundular. 1787-1792 arasında Osmanlı Devleti ile Rusya ve Avusturya arasında yapılan savaşta üzerlerine düşen görevi gereği gibi yapmayan Canikli oğulları ailesinin fertlerinin çoğu idam ve sürgün cezasına çarptırıldılar. Sadece savaşa Ruslara esir düşmüş olan Battal Hüseyin Paşa ve onun oğlu Tayyar Mahmud Paşa sağ kaldı. Esirlikten kurtulunca kendilerine Canik bölgesi yeniden verildi. 1801 yılında Battal Hüseyin Paşa öldü. Tayyar Mahmud Paşa ise Nizam-ı Cedid aleyhtarı tutumu sebebi ile Padişah ile uyuşamadı. Nihayet Sultan II. Mahmud tarafından 1808 yılında idam ettirildi. Böylece Caniklioğullarının 18. yüzyıl ortalarından beri süren devlet içinde devlet konumu sona ermiş oldu. 19. yüzyılın başlarında Canik bölgesinin idarecisi olan Süleyman Paşa Ünye’de büyük bir saray inşa ettirmiştir. Güzelliği ile dillere destan olan bu saray, sonraları bir yangında tümüyle harab oldu. Bu sarayın batılı bir seyyah tarafından çizilen bir gravürü mevcuttur. Süleyman Paşa Karadeniz bölgesindeki çeşitli derebeyleri ile devlet namına mücadele etmiştir.Mezarı Çarşamba’dadır. Bilindiği gibi eski tarihlerde Ordu adlı bir yerleşim yeri yoktu. İlk olarak 19. asrın başlarında Trabzonlu Avedik adlı bir kişinin önayak olmasıyla sahilde küçük bir iskele ve evler yapıldı ve gayrimüslimlerle iç kısımdaki köylerden göçen bir kısım Türk ahali buraya yerleşti. Önceleri Bucak diye adlandırılan yerleşim yeri, bir askeri birliğin uzun süre burada yerleşmesi sebebiyle sonraları Ordu adıyla anılmaya başladı ve bu ad yaygınlık kazandı. Uygun konumu sebebi ile bu asrın sonlarına doğru Ordu mühim bir kasaba haline geldi. 1867 yılında yapılan idari taksimata göre Ünye, Trabzon vilayetine bağlı Canik sancağının 4 kazasından biri idi. Diğer 3 kaza ise Samsun, Çarşamba ve Bafra idi. İlk defa 1869 yılında Ordu Trabzon merkez sancağına b ağlı bir kaza yapıldı. 1877 yılında Canik Trabzon’dan ayrılıp bağımsız sancak oldu. 1888 yılında yeniden Trabzon vilayetine bağlandı. 1908 yılında ilan edilen II. meşrutiyet döneminde Canik sancağı yeniden müstakil oldu. 19. yüzyılın sonlarında Ünye şehir nüfusu 10 bin civarındaydı. Köyleriyle birlikte toplam nüfusu ise 50 bin kadardı. Ünye’nin o tarihte 104 köyü vardı. Ünye’de 75 cami 2 han 3 hamam, 400 dükkan vardı. Yine 19. asrın sonlarında Ünye’de 271 öğrencisi o lan 1 medrese, 91 öğrencisi olan 1 rüşdiye okulu, toplam 1554 öğrencisi olan 79 müslüman okulu ve 403 öğrencisi olan 14 gayrimüslim okulu vardı. Rusya’nın Kafkasya’yı istilası ve Müslümanlara katliam uygulaması yüzünden 19. Yüzyılın ikinci yarısından itibaren Anadolu’ya Kafkasya’dan göçler başladı. Bu göçler bilhassa 93 harbi diye anılan 1877-78 mağlubiyetinden sonra yoğunluk kazandı. Muhacir Müslümanlar daha çok, padişahın kendi mülkü olan arazilerden yer gösterilerek iskân edildiler. Kendilerine bir süre için askerlik muafiyeti tanındı. 1893 yılında Ünye’de mühim bir kolera hastalığı salgını ortaya çıktı. Bunun üzerine Ünye karantina altına alınarak ve hastalığın başka yerlere yayılmasına karşı tedbirler alındı. Balkan harbi ile başlayıp büyük seferberlik ve istiklal savaşı ile nerede ise kesintisiz olarak devam eden uzun savaş yıllarında yerli nüfus büyük sıkıntıya duçar olurken Kafkasya muhacirlerinin imtiyazlı konumda görünmesi sebebiyle, halk arasında bazı hoşnutsuzluklar ortaya çıktı. Bu sebeple, 20 yüzyılın başlarında ortaya çıkan bazı eşkıya hareketleri muhacirlere karşı bir tavır takınmış gibi görünmektedir. Bunlardan özellikle Hekimoğlu ve Soytarıoğlu adlı şakiler çok ünlü ve halk katında itibarlı idiler. Her ikisi de çatışmada öldürülen bu kişiler için yakılan türküler bölgede hâlâ söylenmektedir. 5. SEFERBERLİK, İSTİKLAL HARBİ VE CUMHURİYET DÖNEMİNDE ÜNYE 1914 yılında Ünye ve civarında çok sayıda can ve mal kaybına yol açan seller oldu. Aynı yıl, Osmanlı Devleti birinci dünya savaşına girdi. Bu savaş halk arasında “Seferberlik” diye anılagelmektedir. Doğu Anadolu’da Rusya ile yapılan savaşlar kaybedildi ve Ruslar Harşit Irmağına kadar olan bölgeyi işgal ettiler. Bunun üzerine, işgal edilen bölgeden yeni ve büyük bir Müslüman ahali göçü başladı. Aynı sıralarda, Rusya ile işbirliği yapan yerli Ermeniler çeşitli yerlerde ve bu arada Canik bölgesinde isyan hareketleri başlattılar. Sarala adında reisi olan bir Ermeni eşkıya çetesi Ünye’nin köylerine baskınlar yapıyordu. Savaş sırasında cephe gerisinin emniyetini garanti altına almak için Osmanlı Hükümeti Ermeni nüfusun geçici olarak o zaman Türkiye’nin bir vilayeti olan ve kritik konumda olmayan Suriye’ye nakledilmesi kararını verdi. Ünye ve bazı köylerinde yaşayan Ermeniler de nakledildi. Savaş bitince herkes eski memleketine dönecekti. Fakat savaş kaybedilip Suriye Fransızlar tarafından işgal edilince Ermeniler de orada yerleştiler ya da Fransa ve Amerika’ya göç ettiler. Birinci dünya savaşı Türk milletinin tarih boyunca uğradığı en büyük felaket oldu. Savaş öncesi elimizde bulunan toprakların üçte ikisinden fazlasını kaybettik. Askere alınan iki milyona yakın Mehmetçiğin dörtte biri geri dönebildi; kalanları şehit o ldu veya kayboldu. Bu ülke nüfusunun onda biri, erkek nüfusun beşte biri, eli iş tutabilecek nüfusun ise yarıdan çoğunun kaybedildiği mânâsına geliyordu. Binlerce yıllık tarihi boyunca Türk milleti ilk defa dünya çapında bir devlete sahip olmaktan çıkıp küçük bir coğrafyaya sıkışmıştı. Kurtuluş savaşındaki üstün gayretler olmasaydı, düşmanların bize o kadarını da fazla görecekleri şüphesizdi. Savaşta Ünye kıtlık, göç ve sefalet çekti ise de, düşman işgali felaketine uğramadı. Sadece 1916 yılının Kasım ayı civarında Rus gemileri tarafından bombalandı. Halk arasında anlatıldığına göre, Şehnuz türbesi civarından Rus gemilerinin ateşine top a tışı ile karşılık verilmiştir. Ahali bunu Şeyh Yunus’un bir kerameti diye yorumlamıştır. Rusya’da komünist ihtilal yapılıp Kafkas cephesinde savaş sona erdikten sonra Ünye’ye ilk vapur 9 Nisan 1918 tarihinde mısır yüklü olarak gelmiş, bu münasebetle bir tören yapılarak dualar edilmişti. Savaş ve çok sayıdaki muhacir nüfus sebebiyle bu yıllarda Ünye ve bütün doğu Karadeniz’de sıtma salgını ortaya çıktı. Sıtma ile mücadele için Ünye’de ve birkaç merkezde laboratuvarlar ve sağlık tesisleri kuruldu. Yunanlılar İzmir’i işgal edince Ünye halkı 21 Mayıs 1919 tarihinde toplu olarak hükümete telgraf çekerek bir an önce işgalin sona erdirilip adaletin sağlanmasını istemişlerdir. Bu sıralarda, Karadeniz bölgesindeki Rumlar da Pontus devletini ihya etme k hayaliyle çeteler kurmuşlardı. Ünye’de de bu gizli örgütün Müdafaa-i Meşruta Cemiyeti legal adı altında bir şubesi faaliyet göstermekteydi. Pontusçular bölgedeki müslüman ahaliye hücum edip yıldırmaya çalışıyorlardı. Orta ve doğu Karadeniz bölgesin de Rum nüfus % 15 civarında bir azınlık idi. Ünye’de ise Rumlar nüfusun % 7 kadarını oluşturuyordu. Nüfusu çoğaltmak için Rusya’da yaşayan Rumlar gemilerle getirilip Karadeniz sahillerine çıkarılıyordu. Pontusçu Rumları desteklemek için Yunan savaş g emileri Karadeniz sahillerini bombaladılar. Pontusçuların niyetinin ciddi olduğu anlaşılınca bölgedeki Türk ahali de silaha sarılıp direniş örgütleri kurdular. Daha sonra, Giresunlu milis kumandanı Topal Osman’ın önderliğinde Büyük Millet Meclisi’ne bağlı düzenli bir güç haline gelen Türk kuvvetleri Pontus çetecilerinin faaliyetlerine son verdi. Sonunda, bölgedeki Rum ahali yapılan anlaşmalar gereğince Yunanistan’a gönderildi; Yunanistan’da kalan Türkler de Türkiye’ye getirildi . 23 Nisan 1920 tarihinde Ankara’da toplanan Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisinde (TBMM) Canik mebusu olarak Ünyeli Hasan Fehmi Efendi de bulunmaktaydı. Pontusçu Rumlara karşı daha iyi mücadele edilmesi için TBMM’de Giresun’un vilayet olması yolunda karar alındı. Ordu kazası Giresun’a bağlanmayı reddedince, yeni bir TBMM kararı ile Ordu da vilayet yapıldı. Fakat Ordu’nun nüfusu ve çevresi bunun için yeterli değildi. Bu sebeple, Canik vilayetinin Ünye ve Fatsa kazalarının da Ordu’ya bağlanmasına karar v erildi. Ordulular vilayet olmak için gereken masrafı tamamen kendileri karşıladılar. Bu karar, coğrafi ve iktisadi farklılık sebebiyle tarih boyunca Ordu ile ilgisi pek az olan Ünye ve Fatsa’da büyük tepki ile karşılandı. Ünye ve Fatsa halkı TBMM’ne çok sayıda telgraf çekerek, bu kararın değiştirilmesi, Ünye’nin vilayet yapılıp Fatsa, Terme ve Karakuş’un buraya bağlanması isteklerini milletvekillerine bildirdiler. Ünye’de 17 Aralık 1920 tarihinde bunun için bir de miting yapıldı. Ancak bu teşebbüsler sonuç vermedi ve Ünye o tarihten bu yana Ordu’ya bağlı bir kaza olarak kaldı. Cumhuriyet ilan edildikten sonra hazırlanan idari bölünüşe göre Ünye, Ordu iline bağlı bir ilçe idi. Karakuş nahiyesi 1954 yılında Ünye’den ayrılarak Akkuş adı ile ilçe haline getirildi. 1990 yılında da, Çaybaşı ve İkizce Ünye’den ayılarak ilçe halin e getirildi. Ünye’nin geçen yüzyıl sonlarında 10 bin civarına varan nüfusu, Cumhuriyet kurulduğunda uzun savaş yıllarındaki kıtlık, göç ve salgın hastalıklar sebebiyle azalmıştı. 1927 yılında yapılan sayımda şehir nüfusu 5443 bulundu. 1950′ye gelindiğinde nüfus 8735 olmuş, 1960′ta geçen asrın seviyesini aşarak 11350′e ulaşmıştı. 1997 yılında yapılan son sayımda ise Ünye’nin nüfusu 54518 olarak bulundu. Notlar Dış bağlantılar * Ünye Belediyesi Resmi Sitesi * Ünye Kaymakamlığı Resmi Sitesi * Ünye Festivali * Ünye Portalı * Ünyespor * Ünye Tarihiyle Alakalı Makalaler Sunan Site * Ünye Mini Tatil Rehberi * cbk-zam:Ünye el:Ούνιε en:Ünye eo:Ünye es:Ünye fr:Ünye mrj:Ӱнье pl:Ünye ru:Унье sw:Ünye